Crazy Bats and Other Things
by Quincygirl93
Summary: It gets crazy when you're the owner of a bat demon. It gets crazier when you stay with the Gorillaz. A series of one-shots with my OC's, Batsy and Shadow.
1. OC's Intro

Character profiles: Batsy and Shadow

**Batsy**:

Real Name: None

Species: Bat Demon

Age: 50 years old

Height: 5' 2''

Appearance: Short thin bright auburn hair that comes to her shoulders and bangs in her face, one blue eye and one green eye, but they alternate. If she gets mad, they turn crimson simultaneously. Pale skin, bats wings on her back, fangs, claws where her finger and toenails are supposed to be. Pointed ears that have been pierced several times. Wears jeans and t-shirts most of the time. Loves to wear flip-flops and sandals.

Personality: Down right bat shit crazy, but can act sane and nice to people who are nice to her. Sometimes spourts out nonsense that actually makes sense. Gets extremely hyper if given sugar. Likes to steal Shadow's clothes.

Master: Shadow

Likes: Sweets, open toed shoes, anime, different foods

Dislikes: Vegetables, eating the same thing over and over, other demons

* * *

**Shadow**:

Real Name: Kimberly Anne Burns

Species: Human

Age: 19 years old

Height: 5' 1''

Appearance: Wavy black hair that hangs just below her shoulders, tan skin, green eyes. Wears the same thing as Batsy, only with a black leather jacket over it. Wears sneakers.

Personality: Skeptical at first, but eventually opens up. Kind to those that are kind to her. Tries to keep her sanity when it comes to Batsy.

Likes: Sweets and different food, anime

Dislikes: Perverts


	2. Chapter 1: Fish Are Tasty

Summary: Just a series of one-shots. Don't own the Gorillaz, just my ocs batsy and shadow.

**_1: Fish are tasty_**

_Blub blub_

_Blub blub_

_Blub blub_

"Batsy, stop doing that. You're scaring the fish." Batsy had herself pressed against the surprisingly clean glass of the fish tank in Murdoc's study, a large fanged grin stretched on her face. "Okay, now you're scaring me." Shadow shivered, realizing that the demons' smile had gotten big enough to rival the Cheshire cat's from Alice in Wonderland. She had spotted the talking pink one hidden in the flam can, quickly reaching for the net with one hand and some sandwich meat in the other. She took a look at them and tossed them aside, shrugged and opened the top.

"Please tell me you're not going to-"

**SPLASH!**

"Dammit Batsy!"

* * *

Crazy one-shots. This is just meant to be funny.


	3. Chapter 2: Caught

_**2: Caught**_

2D yawned and stretched his arms, his spine cracking a little before he finally swung his long legs over the side of his bed. Last night's events were buzzing in his mind, particularly about the young redhead he had met. She was pretty, her mismatched eyes glowing with amusement at the party that had been thrown. It was simple enough to talk to her, but during the whole conversation he hadn't found out her name. Even when he lead her to his room and proceeded to having some fun, she didn't give him any hint to what her name might of been. All he knew was that she was a newcomer to KONG, having herself and a friend invited to stay personally by Murdoc.

_'More like seduced.' _

He looked up when he heard her moan, shifting when she found her source of warmth gone. It wasn't until she sat up fully did he notice something very different. A pair of bat wings were sticking out of her back, folding back gently as she looked up at him. "Damn, 2D. I didn't think you were **that** good in bed with all the things Murdoc said." An impish grin crossed her lips as she got up, picking up her clothes as she went. "I can't wait to tell Master about this." 2D was too busy staring at her wings to even pay attention. It wasn't until she started growling at a shadow in the corner of the room and reveal a pair of sharp fangs instead of normal human canines did it finally click.

"You're a bloody demon?"

She stopped growling and turned to him.

"So?"

* * *

Wasn't expecting that were you 2D?

Anyhow, as said in the first chapter, I don't own the Gorillaz, just my OC's people. R&R please!


End file.
